


Saffron

by orphan_account



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilled's not out to bring about the fall of Heaven, against the Archangels' implacable claims. At least that's what Ze thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saffron

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this; please let me know how what you thought of it!

Sometimes, I like to venture outside the gates to meander throughout the purple crocus fields surrounding the realm. No one else ever leaves the safety of the gilded walls any more; they claim that out here, the fields are "full of temptation," that they're a "trap set up for unwary angels."

Bullshit.

Every time I come out here, I've been free from any harassment. The Archs just want us to stay cooped up in our shiny prison so that they'll have their way no matter what. After all, they're the ones who decided who gets to stay after death. Almost no one gets to be in Heaven any more. The poor Reapers; they have escort the souls here, and then to Limbo after each and every death.

"Demons," they cry out, "demons! They're going to infiltrate our ranks and try to tear us apart!"

Demons aren't going to sneak in and make us all hate each other. Demons aren't like that at all. Well, at least Anthony isn't.

I'm not even sure what Anthony is. He claims to be a demon, but he's missing some of the telltale signs that we were taught in our infancy: the layered voice, the red irises, and even those ridiculous horns on the side of their head. 

However, Anthony's like a demon in one aspect: he's tempting. Not the traditional demon tempting of the "I-can-give-you-unlimited-power-and-wealth-forever-just-sign-here" kind, but the "unbearably-attractive-but-also-probably-very-deadly" kind.

Regardless of whatever Anthony claims to be, he's always hidden out in the crocus fields, often creeping up when I'm most vulnerable. However, instead of knocking me out traditional-villain-style, he usually settles for putting his arms around my waist. (Anthony tried to pick me up in a surprise bridal carry once, but who knew that wings were such heavyweights?)

It's been like this since the day we met, which, considering our infinite lifespans, could be eons ago; it's not like either of us actually cares how long we've had this relationship. All that I can say for certain is that the Archs weren't so hypocritical back then, nor did they hide behind their aureate bulwarks so much as they transcended them.

But Anthony wouldn't know much about that, would he? After all, demons were supposed to be repelled by the mere image of Heaven, notwithstanding actually being here. But I can't feign surprise; he's unlike almost everything I've read about his kind, as I've, of course, told you.

Anthony's been tempting since our long-forgotten beginning, growing ever more confident in his influence over poor little angel me as the years have gone by. I don't even fight it any more, and why should I? I can barely spend a day without mourning how Anthony gingerly dusts kisses down my torso and gently whispers soft but forceful words in my ear. 

A demon being tender—ha. What are the chances? 

After our ritual is over, Anthony immediately and invariably returns to hiding in the crocus flowers, leaving me alone and bare. I always pick up what raiments were stripped off during the moments that we shared together and then walk back to the gates, satisfied with hiding my dealings with the demon for now, yet disappointed for letting Anthony in again.

They say that saffron can burn away one's sins. 

Unfortunately, it can't burn away one's regret.


End file.
